


Rain and Romance

by alexcat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in the rain was NOT romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Romance

Why on earth was standing in the rain supposed to be romantic? All she could feel was wet. Was he coming at all? Why didn’t he call? 

She looked down the street at the people strolling with their umbrellas. Those who’d forgotten had their coats over their heads or a newspaper. There were a few riding bikes too. Then she saw him. 

Crazy! He was riding a unicycle in the pouring rain with an umbrella over his head! She waved to him. He rolled up in front of her, hopped off the unicycle, bowed and grinned. 

“Hello, Mulder,” Dana said. 

~end~


End file.
